I'm With You
by livefoevercalzona
Summary: Santana finds out that she was adopted. After a confrontation with her parents, she sets out looking for her biological mother. AU Quinntana g!pSantana


I'm With You

Summary: Santana finds out that she was adopted. After a confrontation with her parents, she sets out looking for her biological mother. AU Quinntana g!pSantana.

Disclaimer: All characters used are not my own. I will state whether or not it is an original character or where the character is from in an A/N. So far all characters belong to Glee and Ryan Murphy.

I know it's not the best idea to start a new story when I still have 'Keep Going On' in progress, but for some reason I am majorly blocked on that story, and I can't seem to get this one out of my head.

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _Santana's POV_

For some reason Glee club is meeting in the auditorium today, probably just Berry and her theatrics, as she would say, ' _Santana it's important for a thespian such as myself to be able to express myself on the biggest stage I can find, the choir room floor is hardly big enough to hold ALL of my talent.'_ , the girl annoys me, but I made a vow when we won sectionals after our set list was stolen that would try to be nicer and I've succeeded so far, I should get a fucking medal to be completely honest.

But honestly speaking, between you and me, Rachel isn't actually half bad if you look past the self-absorbed, self-obsessed egomaniac, which can be difficult, no lie. She's loud and annoying, buts she is the only person who believed me when I said I didn't leak the set list to those other schools.

And even though I would never say it out loud, I really appreciated that she believed me. It hurt that no one believed me, but I guess I can't blame them, I was pretty horrible with them, but I was just tryin' to keep real and they are annoying as fuck most of the time. And hey if you can't handle it just don't fu-

"SANTANA are you even listening to a word I'm saying!?"

"Not even a word Berry, but let me guess, it was prolly along the line of, ' _okay team regionals is coming and we need a set list, obviously Finn and I will sing some sickening duet about love or some other shit, the I will sing some ballad that will show off my amazing talent while the rest of you sway in the background'_ , was I close?"

I hear the rest of the club giggling and snickering behind me while Berry is staring at me incredulously, " not even close", "yeah pretty much", "nail has met head", is the response I hear from Rachel, Puck and Kurt all at the same time.

"Look Berry, is there any way we could just get this meeting over and done with as quickly as possible coz Snix needs a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks, a churro and a House M.D marathon, and that ain't gon happen if you keep babbling on about something we really could care less about, besides it's not like we don't use the same routine for every competition."

"Every meeting of Glee is important Santana; I thought you said you loved this club. What happened to ' _it's the best part of my day'_? and besides, we have to discuss a set list for regionals because we all know that if we leave it up to Mr Shue, we will be two weeks from the competition pulling a set list together that would nbe less than mediocre.

So to answer your question Santana, no, there is no way we could possibly shorten this meeting. Also ' _prolly'_ is not a real word."

Glee finally ends and I'm so fucking tired when I get home that I hardly change out of my cheerio's uniform before collapsing into my bed and becoming dead to the world as I fall into a deep sleep.

"Santi? Santana? Hello? Baby are you home?"

I slowly start waking up as I hear my mami calling for me.

"Mija, dinners almost ready, so get cleaned up and come down when you're ready to eat, okay?"

My mom's voice is clear so she must be in my room, I open my eyes and my mom is standing right next to my bed looking down at me.

"Gee ma, creeper vibes much?"

"Very funny baby, but as your mother I have unrestricted permission to stare at you for as long as I want, coz you're my baby and I love you."

I smile up at my mom because she says that all the time. You would think that someone like me, who has a history of being a horrible person, was neglected by their parents, therefore seeking out attention in inappropriate way, but no, my parents are the best folks a chick could ask for. But for some reason I've never been able to connect with my parents the way I feel I'm supposed to.

Don't get me wrong, my parents are amazing. My dad is businessman who owns a construction company and makes up his hours, always home in time for dinner and gives me everything I've ever asked for and sometimes thing I don't. My mom is an interior decorator who works out of her home office. They really are amazing people, but I still feel like something isn't quite right.

"I'm up mami, let me go take a shower, I'll be right down, gimme ten minutes."

"Okay Santi, we'll wait for you to come down"

I come downstairs, and my mom and dad are waiting for me. I'm about to eat when my dad starts speaking.

"Hola mija, how was your day mi bebe?"

"I'm good dad, just kinda tired. I'm just happy it's Friday and I can sleep in tomorrow. No Glee and coach Sylvester just had her demon spawn and she doesn't have a sub cheer coach so no cheerleading until she gets back."

"Santana! You can't talk about a baby like that." my mom says, trying not to laugh.

"All I'm saying is, whoever let that woman reproduce is not a child God."

"Santanita, God works in weird way, maybe her having this baby will calm her down, make more…."

"Human? Mami, you and me both know, coach Sylvester I crazy, not even a baby could calm her down. She's certifiable."

"Oh well, I guess we will see what happens when she gets back. But unfortunately your papi and I are about to throw a wrench in your plans to sleep in this weekend."

"What are you talking about ma, I'm confused."

"Well, your papi and I were going to clean out the basement this weekend; we want to convert the space into an entertainment area or something similar to that, but we."

"Yeah, but I got a call from one of my guys that are working on a building in Florida, apparently there was some type of disaster, a sinkhole or something, and I have to go to Tampa tomorrow morning and your mom has decided to come with me."

"Si, so you are gonna be by yourself this weekend, and we need you to clean the basement while we're out. You good about that."

"Yeah, cool, I could call Quinn and Brit, I guess we can make a 'girls weekend' out of it. They can help me out with the clean-up."

"Good idea mija."

We talk about different things after that; mom has a new client in New York that wants her to decorate her 'upscale loft' in Manhattan. Dad has a few construction projects going on all over the country as well as in Cape Town, South Africa. His business is expanding every day, but my dad it still able to be present in my life. It's something I take comfort in, no matter how busy my parents' life becomes they still always have time for me. You can say I have a pretty good life; I'm lucky, for real.

After dinner I help my mom with the dishes and then go up to my room. I decide to do my homework now so that it doesn't cut into my weekend. After I finish with the basement tomorrow, I'm planning on inviting a few people over and having a pool party.

I finish my homework pretty quick as its Spanish and well… you get it. After I finish my homework, which was way too easy to be taught at a high school level to be completely honest, I don't even fully believe that Mr Shue is a qualified to teach the subject, but whatever it's an easy A, I send out a group text to Quinn and Britt.

 _ **To: Unholy Trinity**_ _: Hey guys, I need your help cleaning out my basement, and we can have a pool party after. You in for tomorrow?_

I wait about five minutes before I get a reply, when I check my phone; it's a text on the group.

 _ **From: Unholy Trinity**_ _: I'll see ya tomorrow San. Britt_

 _ **From Unholy Trinity**_ _: me too. Q_

Now that I know I got some help for tomorrow I can hit the hay. Oh well, so much for sleeping in.


End file.
